Un cumpleaños Singular
by Katnisskuruta089
Summary: Cada año celebramos nuestro cumpleaños, y aunque a veces no salgan como desearamos o esperabamos, lo importante es compartirlo con las personas a las que aprecias. Un fic sobre el cumpleaños de Kurapika.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

Este Fanfíc participa en el reto de Abril del foro **"Comunidad del cazador"**, con la tematica "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kurapika!"aquellos que deseen unirse al foro son bienvenidos.

* * *

**Un cumpleaños singular**

Las personas caminaban por la calle, el aire estaba cargado de aromas de ciudad, el clima era precioso. Se podía ver a algunas personas que discutían por tonterías, otras llorando por "x" razón y otras abrazándose por un reencuentro amistoso.

Los cuatro cazadores estaban en la ciudad para celebrar el cumpleaños de cierto chico rubio y es que hacía mucho tiempo que no se reunían.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kurapika!- le gritó el pequeño niño de cabellos negros.

-¡Vamos Gon, eres muy impaciente!- le reprendió Leorio - al menos espera a que estemos en el restaurante.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó el pequeño - pero estoy muy feliz de que podamos estar reunidos este día.- le sonrió a sus tres amigos.

Ninguno pudo culpar a Gon de sus ansias, ya que se sentían igual. Charlaron brevemente y después se dirigieron a un restaurante que según Leorio, era el mejor de la ciudad.

* * *

Tal y como había dicho Leorio, la comida de ese restaurante era la mejor que han podido probar - y lo mejor de todo, a cuenta de Leorio-. Pasaron un grato rato, pero ya que los dos menores provocaban mucho escándalo, decidieron abandonarlo antes de que los mismos trabajadores los corrieran.

-es una lástima que hayamos tenido que irnos tan pronto- comentó Leorio- la mesera que nos atendió era muy guapa, ojalá le hubiera pedido su número. ¿Vieron cómo me miraba?- preguntó a sus amigos con una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar a la bella muchacha.

-¿Con asco?- respondió el albino, como siempre molestando a Leorio.

-¡No!- grito molesto - es obvio que le gustaba, mocoso insolente.

-¡Ja!- se burló Killua - yo creo que más bien quería tu dinero.

-¿O no habrá sido por el pedazo de verdura que tienes entre los dientes?- preguntó Kurapika

-Eso no puede...- pero se interrumpió el pelinegro al sentir el pedazo de comida en los dientes - que vergüenza- murmuro para sí.

-Lo ves- le regaño Killua - tú te imaginas cosas que ni en un millón de años te pasarán.

-¡Vamos no se peleen!- les dijo Gon al par, antes de que se pusieran a discutir otra vez - es el cumpleaños de Kurapika. Vamos a disfrutarlo ¿sí?- los dos mencionados asintieron.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?- preguntó el rubio.

-bueno- empezó a decir Gon - Killua y yo compramos boletos para un parque de diversiones que está cerca. ¡Vamos!- gritó el pelinegro y corrió seguido de Killua.

-¿Qué edad creen que tenemos Kurapika?- le preguntó Leorio

El Rubio sólo se rió y se encogió de hombros: -Vamos Leorio, o nos dejaran atrás-

* * *

Los cuatro cazadores llegaron al parque de atracciones, y en realidad era la primera vez que cualquiera de ellos estaba en un lugar así. (Tal vez excepto por Killua)

Gon y Killua estaban emocionados por subirse a todas las atracciones, y aunque el médico al principio se había mostrado renuente, al final término igual de emocionado que los pequeños.

Sin embargo al parecer su cuerpo no tenía el mismo plan. Al primer juego que subieron, y el último para Leorio. No había soportado toda la adrenalina, y al contrario había terminado todo mareado y débil.

-¿Cómo esta Kurapika?- preguntó Gon preocupado por el mayor.

-Estará bien- lo tranquilizo - sólo necesita dejar que se le pase.

-¿Deberíamos regresar al hotel?- pregunto Gon, aunque los tres pudieron notar que el pequeño estaba triste.

-No te preocupes por mi Gon- me dijo Leorio - ustedes vayan a divertirse, estaré bien.

-Pero...- empezó a decir Gon

- Vayan- los animó Kurapika - yo me quedare con Leorio.

Los dos muchachos se vieron el uno al otro y después se dirigieron a otro juego mecánico.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir con ellos?- pregunto el médico - es tu cumpleaños, deberías disfrutarlo.

-Bueno- empezó a decir el Rubio - a decir verdad no esperaba cuidar de un enfermo en mi cumpleaños. Pero lo haré, por un amigo.

-Gracias- le dijo sinceramente Leorio, aunque apenado de "arruinar" el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo.

-Espera aquí- le dijo Kurapika - iré a comprar una botella de agua, te hará bien.

Kurapika dejó al joven médico sentado en una banca del parque de diversiones y se dirigió al área de comida. Compro la botella de agua y cuando regreso se la entregó a Leorio, que bebió el contenido sin protestar.

Después de eso, Leorio y Kurapika se dirigieron al hotel. Sin embargo cuando iba de camino, un par de niños los alcanzaron.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Leorio.

-Bueno- dijo Gon mirando a Killua - nos dimos cuenta que no es tan divertido si no estamos todos juntos - y ambos niños sonrieron.

-¡Vamos a comprar un pastel!- propuso Killua - un cumpleaños no es cumpleaños sin un pastel.

Los niños compraron un pastel y después los cazadores permanecieron en el hotel, compartiendo historias y un momento especial.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kurapika!


End file.
